The Cat's Meow
by ThReE aM pRiNcEsS
Summary: Ichigo is a pop star that lives in Japan. But what happens when she becomes 'TOKYO MEW MEW' Defender of love and justice. Ich x Ryo. This shall be the whole story over, but with the way I want it to be. And the other Mew Mew's won't be in it. I don't see
1. The Merging Of Dreams

-- So this will be my first totally awesome fanfic for Tokyo Mew Mew. I was so upset when Tokyo Mew Mew ended ... but now I shall recreate it the way I want it! I always thought Ichigo should have ended up with Ryou, so in my story ... they will! YAY ! So anyway, Ichigo is a very popular popstar, when suddenly one day she fuses her DNA with an extinct ((Sp?)) cat. Now she's – 'TOKYO MEW MEW!' – Defender of justice and love in Tokyo. But what happens when she begins to feel things for the man that created her – Ryou? Let the story … BEGIN! --

--------------------

**Chapter 1 : The Merging Of Dreams**

**X  
'Forever I have loved you …  
forever we will be …  
nothing but the world…  
for us to see.  
Take my hand …  
we'll fly away to our Never Land!'  
X **

"T hat was EXCELLENT Ichigo." The man behind the two way glass yelled, a bright smile on his face as he gave her a thumbs up.

"I think it's going to be your next single." Quickly pushing a few buttons on the panel, Ichigo could hear what she had just sung into the microphone that hung from the ceiling before her.

Sighing heavily, her chocolate eyes fell to the floor, her face downcast as she listened, "But I want to sing my own songs." She murmured to herself

"What's that love?" the man behind the glass asked her

"Nothing!" she quickly shouted, a slight blush forming in her pale cheeks. She had been signed to this record label a year ago, and already her fame had taken off, and she was recording for her second album.

She shook her head, long tresses of indigo hair dancing about her delicate face. She didn't want this. She NEVER wanted ANY of this. Who cares if she had sang in that talent competition? She liked to sing, but not when it wasn't her lyrics.

"Ok love, your done for today." The man told her, giving one more thumbs up before he began to once again mess with the panel before him.

Putting the headphones upon the music stand before her, Ichigo walked out the door, her eyes seeming to lighten with happiness.

_'Time to myself. That's GREAT. Now maybe I can think about what I want to do.'_ She thought to herself.

Walking out of the door to the studio, she had to quickly squint her eyes from the bright sun that shone in her face. She had come in so early, that the sun wasn't even up yet. Now it was almost three o' clock in the afternoon.

"What should I do?" she asked herself, busy people bustling about her as they went about their normal lives. Looking up and down the Tokyo city street, she headed in the direction of the zoo. She always loved animals, and the zoo was one of her best thinking spots. Hopefully no one would recognize her.

She waited in line, the sun bearing down on her, people ahead and behind her. Quickly buying her ticket, she walked into the gates and headed for the souvenir shop, hoping to find a cute hat she could wear to protect her from the sun, and crazed fans. Finding the perfect one ((a black beanie with cat ears)), she tugged it over her indigo tresses, and walked amongst the many cages holding the animals.

She couldn't help but love the zoo, and feel bad at the same time. These animals deserved to be free in the wild. But there wasn't much she could do except hope that the animals were happy. As she walked about, blending in with the tourist's, the earth began to shake, and suddenly she felt as if the ground had fallen from under her feet, leaving her suspended in the air. Noticing a very beautiful cat before her, she outstretched her arms, inviting the cat in. It just felt right. Feeling the cat merge and become one with her, the world went dark, and she floated in her own black abyss.

--------------------

-- I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. I know it's probably kind of bad, but please bare with me, I'm still new to this. So please R&R, and be brutally honest. I would love to know your honest opinions, and I would also love to get some story ideas. Hope to hear from you guys soon. 3 ThReE aM princess --


	2. Our First Meeting

-- Ok so I got a lot of reviews on the first chapter and I want to say that I did in fact mess up on Ichigo's hair. I was home sick that day, so please forgive me. But thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the second chapter.

**Disclaimer – I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters within the story. **

--------------------

**Chapter 2 : Our First Meeting**

Ichigo's eyes slowly fluttered open as darkness seemed to have swallowed her. Afraid that maybe she was still dreaming, a sudden burst of light flooded around her, revealing a small room with nothing in it but the bed she laid upon.

"Your awake I see."

As though to give herself whiplash, Ichigo turned to stare into two deep blue irises, feeling herself becoming lost within them. Sighing very lightly, a look of stupidity came over her face before she was quickly hit atop the head and brought back to reality.

"Ow! What was that for!" she yelled angrily as she noticed the blue eyes belonged to a blond haired boy. Her eyes looked him up and down, surveying all of him : his blond hair hung about his face ((which was quite handsome)), a red ribbon seemed to be tied about his neck. His upper body was covered with what appeared to be a black vest with no sleeves, and his legs were adorned with white pants and nice shoes. He really was someone you could become lost in.

"Because you looked like you were off in ga-ga land." His voice was like silk that seemed to entrap her within it.

"Well you didn't need to be so mean." Ichigo replied, her cheeks flushing a light pink that matched her hair, "Who are you anyway?"

"My names Ryou. I noticed you in the zoo …"

But as soon as he said the word, she remembered what she thought was an earthquake, and then she remembered the cat. As she tried harder to remember exactly what happened, her head seemed to not be able to take anymore and began to throb and become light. Quickly she put a hand to her forehead, wincing as she began to fall forward, fainting once more into a world of darkness.

Ryou was quick to capture her within his arms, not wanting her to hurt herself any farther. A light smile seemed to creep upon his face as he looked upon her : her pink pigtails were too cute when they framed her delicate face. She must've been the most beautiful thing Ryou had ever seen. But as soon as the smile had appeared, it was gone as Keiichiro entered the small room.

"Well she's not completely stable as of yet, but we'll let her rest, and explain everything to her when she wakes." And with that, Ryou carried Ichigo from the room within his arms, moving her somewhere more comfortable.

Keiichiro watched Ryou leave with the girl, a small smile pulling at the corner's of his lips when he saw the look Ryou had worn not but a few moments ago, "Perhaps this has been a most fortunate accident." He spoke to himself, his brown locks hanging about his gorgeous face, "And perhaps more good will come from this then we had expected."

Shaking his head with a slight chuckle, he quickly went to help Ryou place Ichigo in a more comfortable place, neither of them sure just what the future held.

--------------------

--Well I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. I know it wasn't very long, but I've still gotta do chores. But I promise to update as soon as I can. I know I won't be able tomorrow because I'm off to the All American Rejects concert. YAY! . But like I said, I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, keep reading and reviewing! 3 ThReE aM pRiNcEsS


End file.
